duckscanlationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fantomius and the Treasure of Sir Francis Drake
Summary Fantomius discovers the lost treasure of Sir Francis Drake ; Story code : I TL 3139-1 ; Origin : Italy ; Title : Il tesoro di Francis Drake ; Pages : 24 ; Layout : 3 rows per page ; Appearances : Adelaide Pinko, Cartesio Pitagorico, Commissario Pinko, Copernico Pitagorico (photo), Dolly Papera, Dolly Paprika, Fantomius, Howard Drake, Lord Quackett, Richard Quackett (1st), Sir Francis Drake ; Writing : Marco Gervasio ; Art (pencil and ink) : Marco Gervasio ; Date of first publication : January 26, 2016 :: INDUCKS LINK :: SCANLATION LINK :: SCANLATOR: Gyroslab (Mod Bulb) ; *Translator's Note: : While most translators will call the twins "Copernicus" and "Cartesius", you will never see these names in any of my scanlations. I have attached my very brief, potentially confusing, essay on the matter: : Descoose and Kopernikoose are, in my opinion, the best possible english names for Cartesio and Copernico. I will now explain my genius reasoning, and explain why the more widely accepted “Cartesius and Copernicus” are faulty. The names Cartesio and Copernico are in fact the Italian versions of the names Descartes and Kopernik. In English, we go with Descartes and Copernicus. I felt that it was unfair to Descartes! After all, we see people using “Cartesius” instead of Descartes, and why should he have to have his name changed? Following this line of logic (why should we use the English name for Kopernik and the original name for Descartes?), we arrive at the names “Descartes and Kopernik Gearloose” This, however, is not quite enough. It has been pointed out, that the names of the twins should rhyme as they do in the original Italian. People claim that we should stick with “Cartesius and Copernicus” or “Cartesio and Copernico”. I take that reasoning further. Rhyming, of course, isn’t only a component of their matchy first names- but also with their last name, Pitagorico. Well certainly we don’t get the same effect with Cartesius Gearloose or Copernico Gearloose! It’s a flawed ending as well! Naturally, the names Descoose and Kopernikoose arise. Equally Respectful, and disrespectful. Before I conclude, I must pay tribute to another set of English names that gets little attention. It attempts to disrespect both names equally, while maintaining names that sound like actual names and rhyming with one another. “Carter and Copper Gearloose”. Personally, I am rather fond of these names as well, although as I said earlier, neither Carter nor Copper rhymes with Gearloose, so ultimately my bid still goes for Descoose and Kopernikoose. In summary, Descoose and Kopernikoose are perfect as they are equally respectful and disrespectful to the original names while maintaining their rhyming status fully. As I can call them what I want in my scanlations, I will continue to call them by these perfect names. Do I expect these names to catch on? Honestly, no. The names Cartesius and Copernicus are already widely accepted and frankly sound better on the ear. Will that stop me? NEVER. : -Mod Bulb Category:Comics Category:Italy Category:Fantomius